forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Company of Eight
| leader = Alain Llanistaph (1345 DR) Kaleene Thalwood (1345–1347 DR) Tardeth Llanistaph (1347–1369 DR ) | symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = 1345 DR | disbanded = 1369 DR | members = | alignment = | races = | allegiances = | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Company of Eight }} The Company of Eight was a band of adventurers based out of Tethyr during the time of the Tethyrian Interregnum. They were dedicated to freedom, justice, and peace. Organization The group was organized by seniority, with the leader as recognized spokesman of the group. Any decisions, however, were made by vote of all members. Activities The Company of Eight was concerned primarily with the welfare of the people of Tethyr. While they sometimes took jobs as simple escorts, they preferred work that would bring freedom, peace, and justice. They aided individuals in need, slew several rampaging monsters, killed dragons, and overthrew tyrant rulers. They even negotiated peace to end a bloody range war in the northeastern part of the country. Base of Operations The Company was based out the Forest of Tethir and could usually be found in the southwestern region. Both Tardeth and Arkaneus had key contacts in the town of Mosstone. The group often took jobs or gathered information along the Trade Way. Their primary base was located at Cayr Thalwood, which was 30 miles southeast of Mosstone. In addition, they had about twelve other smaller hideouts located throughout the forest in such places as camouflaged huts, caves, or tree forts. A couple were located on the Tethyr Peninsula. In these places, they stored food, arms, and supplies. In 1358 DR, one of their sanctuaries in the southeast of the forest (called The Eight's Tree ) was maintained by retired member Mirthal Aendryr. One in the northeast was managed by retired couple Nestrun and Ralma Damond. Relationships The chief constable of Mosstone, Jordy Gallum, was a good friend of the group, especially of Tardeth Llanistaph and Marilyn Haresdown, and the entire town held the party in high honor. The Archdruid of Mosstone during the time of the Company's prominence was Tethirmin, and he was the tutor of long-time Company member Arkaneus Silvermane. In 1354 DR, the Company rescued a young gold dragon named Garlokantha from a drow named Tleobar, and Garlokantha was willing to grant any favor to the group that they might ask. Several enemies had set themselves against the company. Besides Tleobar, who wished for revenge against the group, Argrum Blackspear was a half-orc bandit leader who sought to unify other bandit groups to take a stand against the Company, making robbery easier on the Trade Way again. Voranwell of Lylburg was a petty lord whose pride had been wounded by the Company. He secretly considered hiring an assassin to eliminate the members of the group. Possessions The group possessed a magic sword that was a green dragon slayer. Originally belonging to the half-elf Chiaelin Frendel, it was later passed down to Paddy Stoutfellow. History The group was founded in 1345 DR when a group of eight persons, all of whom had adventured with each other at one time or other, decided to join together for the sake of profit and adventure. In that first year, the Company's leader Alain Llanistaph was killed, and the party was unable to resurrect him. Alain had wanted the Company to be devoted to a cause more noble than simply profit and thrills, and his death sobered the group. Kaleene Thalwood, their new leader, suggested that they change their motives. From that point on, they swore an oath to fight for truth and justice, and they pronounced the "Lady of Truth and Justice" as their eighth member. The Company first became famous two years later, after slaying a green dragon who had been terrorizing the Trade Way, even plundering a village north of Mosstone. During the battle, however, Kaleene was slain. The Company donated their reward to charity and dedicated a new headquarters, named Cayr Thalwood, to their second fallen leader. From that time on, their fame steadily grew. Tardeth Llanistaph, brother of Alain, took the mantle of leadership and held it until the disbanding of the group. After the Ten Black Days of Eleint, the group's purpose became even more important, as the country fell into chaos and anarchy. In 1351 DR, the adventuring party helped remove the tyrant Nivedann Illehhune from power in the northeast. After 1353 DR, the Company worked to bring freedom to Ithmong, and a year later, they successfully overthrew the wicked tyrant of that city. Only three years later, however, he was replaced by another, and in 1357 DR the Company was actively trying to oust Ernest Gallowglass from Ithmong. They freed Ithmong yet a third time by removing Ernest's son Julian Gallowglass in 1367 DR, with the help of Zaranda Star. This was also the year when the Zaranda, the rising queen of Tethyr, first met with the Company of Eight. They became friends, and the group helped fight on her side during the remainder of the Reclamation Wars. The group was disbanded after the war, when the new queen of Tethyr awarded many in the group with noble titles. Members : (from left to right) Arkaneus Silvermane, Sylvanus Moondrop, Lawantha Silendia, Tardeth Llanistaph, Marilyn Haresdown, Paddy Stoutfellow, and Manfred Arbustle.'']] For much of its lifespan, the Company only had seven members. They claimed that the "Lady of Truth and Justice" was the eighth member. Those who were members of the company are listed below: * Alain Llanistaph (1345–1346 DR) — first leader; slain * Kaleene Thalwood (1345–1347 DR) — second leader; slain by a green dragon * Tardeth Llanistaph (1345–1369 DR) — Alain's younger brother; third leader * Ralma Damond (1345–1352 DR) — retired; married Nestrun Farcluth; replaced by Marilyn Haresdown * Nestrun Farclutch (1345–1352 DR) — retired; married Ralma; replaced by Sylvanus Moondrop * Thiel Ralmun (1345–1354 DR) – slain; replaced by cousin Lawantha Silendia * Chiaelin Frendel (1345–1356 DR) — slain * Mirthal Aendryr (1345–1357 DR) — retired; replaced by Manfred Arbustle * Arkaneus Silvermane (1347–1369 DR) — second in command to Tardeth * Marilyn Haresdown (1352–1369 DR) — replaced Ralma * Sylvanus Moondrop (1352–1369 DR) — replaced Nestrun * Lawantha Silendia (1354–1369 DR) — replaced cousin Thiel * Paddy Stoutfellow (1356–1369 DR) — inherited Chiaelin's sword * Manfred Arbustle (1357–1369 DR) — Arkaneus' apprentice; replaced Mirthal Appendix References Category:Adventuring companies Category:Organizations in the Forest of Tethir Category:Organizations in Tethyr Category:Organizations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Organizations in West Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations